Girl with the red umbrella,
by Just being Sirius
Summary: <html><head></head>A red umbrella blocked the girl's face and chest from sight. Suddenly, the girl stood up, and a note fluttered to the ground. She went back inside, and Draco snatched it up. On it, in neat handwriting, was three words: I Love You.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah, I know I said I was only doing one at a time, and I am, I just had the idea for this, so I wrote it down.**

**Yeah, it's short as well. That's because I want this chapter short (for now).**

**P.S., I'm thinking about changing my name to Just Being Sirius... what do you think?**

**x**

* * *

><p>"Draco, it's raining."<p>

"I know. Go away."  
>"Draco, you're getting wet! You could get a cold!"<br>"I don't care."  
>"You should do!"<br>"Well I don't."

"Fine. Then I'll sit here too."

Draco Malfoy was surprised, and felt his eyes slide onto the lap of whoever had just sat down. A knee-length, grey skirt. Of course. A girl. The voice was too soft for a boy. Unfortunately, a red umbrella blocked the girl's face and chest from sight. The two of them sat there for a while, silently, watching the rain. Suddenly, thunder clapped, and a bolt of lightning struck into the middle of the Forbidden Forest. The girl stood up quickly, and a note fluttered to the ground. She went back inside, and Draco snatched it up. On it, in neat handwriting, was three words: I Love You.

* * *

><p>"So you never saw her face?"<p>

"Nope."

"What were you doing again?"

Draco sighed. "I had a free lesson, and I didn't have much to do. I didn't want to stay inside, with other people staring at me, accusing me. It was raining, but you know me, Blaise. It didn't bother me, so I sat on the steps outside the Entrance Hall, in the rain, wondering about the future, and how no one will employ – or love - an ex Death Eater. Just look at Snape. At least he had Dumbledore. I have no one, and I didn't get to choose if I wanted to be branded!"

"Ok, then what?"

"Then this girl stood behind me, and told me to get out of the rain, because I could get a cold. Her voice... it was filled with care, as though she was actually worried about me..."

"Ok... Then?"

"Then, when I refused to move, she sat down next to me. She had an umbrella blocking her face, though. We sat like that for a bit, but then thunder and lightning arrived. That's when she went inside. When she stood up, this note fell from her. I'm not sure if it was intended for me or not." Draco handed Blaise the paper. The two of them were sat in the Slytherin boy's dormitory, talking, and watching the rain out of a small window at the top of the room. Blaise was lent back, relaxed, but with his brain working at full speed. Draco was next to him, hunched up, his blonde hair was darkened by the wetness, and it hung down, rather than pushed back in its usual style. His uniform was wet as well, and it dripped on the bed he was sat on. It wasn't like anyone would mind, or care. It was Crabbe's bed, and he wasn't around to complain anymore.

"Hmmm..." Blaise said five minutes later, after he had finished inspecting the note. He had tried different spells on it, to try and see if he could get any clues from it, but no such luck. "It seems that mystery girl doesn't like storms, is very smart, and likes you."

"Where the heck did you get that idea from?"

"Well, if she was willing to sit in the rain, then she wouldn't have minded the storm, unless she didn't like them. The parchment is protected from any spell I throw at it, which means you would have to be very skilled to know how to do that, and finally, I think that the note was for you. If she didn't like you, she wouldn't have sat in the rain with you, or let the note fall, if it was for someone else."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now, get out before Astoria arrives."

"Astoria?"

"My girlfriend."

"Oh..." Draco walked up the stairs into the empty common room. Everyone would be eating lunch. Draco decided to have a bath, and change out of his damp robes, and think about the girl with the red umbrella. And maybe grab something to eat and do his Charms essay if he had time.

* * *

><p>Somewhere, in a different part of the castle, a girl holding a red umbrella sighed. She sat down, wrapped her arms around herself, and started rocking. She had just done something she hadn't dared to do in five years. She flinched as she heard the sound of thunder. It had always scared her.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Aaaandd it's even shorter... D: Ohhh well :/**

**What do you think? And who do you think it is? Let me know who and why :)**

* * *

><p>The next day, Draco arrived at Potions early. The only people there were Harry, who looked tired and stressed, and Ron and Hermione, who were loudly arguing.<br>"I saw you snogging Lavender!"  
>"I wasn't snogging her!"<br>"Oh yes you were!"  
>"Why do you even care? Do you fancy me?"<br>"Do not!" A reddish tint glowed on Hermione's cheeks.  
>"Do."<p>

"Not."

"Do! You wouldn't care otherwise!"

"I only care because ... because... because I saw her snog Terry Boot last week! You're my best friend and I don't want –"

"Correction, she spilt with Boot for me! You fancy the pants off me, and that's why you're bothered!" Ron interrupted.

"Guys, stop it!" Harry yelled.

"No!" The brunette and ginger yelled back.

"And I do not fancy you!" Hermione added, turning back to Ron, her cheeks burning.

"You so do! You're jealous!"

Draco, who had been watching with a bored interest, sat up and smirked. "Someone would have to be blind – and stupid – to be jealous over you, Weaselbee."

"You can shut up, Ferret!" Ron bellowed, his face turning as bright as his hair.

"Shut up, Malfoy. Ron, I couldn't fancy you if you were the last guy on earth!"

"You could, and you most certainly do!"  
>"I do most certainly not!" Hermione yelled, looking round her for a comeback. She spied Draco, and grabbed his tie. She yanked him towards her, and their lips met. Draco was surprised, but kissed back, hoping that this was the girl with the red umbrella. Not that he particularly wanted it to be her; just that Draco didn't want to work too hard to find the mystery girl.<br>Suddenly, Ron suddenly stood up, and ripped them apart. His face looked livid.  
>"How dare you?" He bellowed in Hermione's face, before storming out.<br>Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Now who fancies who?" he smirked. Hermione's cheeks reddened.  
>"Thanks."<br>"For what?"  
>"For not pulling back or telling me to get off."<br>"I would have liked to have, but considering you were chewing my face off, it was a bit hard." Draco smirked again, and Hermione glared at him.  
>Ron didn't return for Potions class, which was noticed but unremarked upon by Professor Slughorn, who had them all brewing Sleeping Drafts.<br>Charms went a bit smoother for Draco. Professor Flitwick had them practise turning other human beings invisible. Draco worked with Blaise, and they spent the lesson discussing the mystery girl rather than the tast that that had been set for them. As Blaise didn't take Potions with Draco, Draco told him all about the shouting match, the kiss, and the departure of Weaselbee. Blaise did not comment at all through Draco's talking, but instead rose his left eyebrow in a mocking tone at him.

* * *

><p>"Draco! Drakey!"<p>

"Not now, Pansy." Draco said, shoving the dark haired girl off his lap, where she was trying to place herself.  
>"But Drakey!"<br>"Go away!" he said, and with one more shove, pushed the girl onto the stone floor. She stared at him in disbelief, before her eyes brimmed with tears. Draco looked away. He couldn't stand people crying. Pansy stood up, and ran out of the Great Hall, dodging around people who were coming in to get their lunch.

* * *

><p>The girl curled up on her bed, her body shaking as she tried to muffle her sobs. She couldn't believe it. How could he? She thought... she thought that... she thought wrong, obviously. He didn't care for her, at least not now, if he ever had done. Her bed was wet where her head lay. She moved her hand so it reached under her pillow, and rested on her red umbrella.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I totally own Harry Potter, which is why Draco and Hermione are married, Luna and Neville are married, Scorpius is dating Lily Potter, and Lily Evans married Sirius. Obviously.**

**Pleaaaase will you tell me who you think it is, and why? :)**

* * *

><p>One month later, and Draco still hadn't found out who the girl with the red umbrella was. It was 30th October, the day before the Halloween ball, and Draco didn't have a partner, which was required if you wanted to go.<p>

Draco was sat in the Slytherin common room, staring moodily at the floor, thinking the same thoughts he had been thinking since that fateful stormy day. He heard his best mate enter the dungeon room, and sit down opposite him.

"You going to the ball?"

"No."

"Why?"

"No date."  
>"Draco, why don't you ask Pansy?"<br>"Are you kidding me? I know who I want to ask, I just don't know who she is."  
>Blaise sighed. "Draco, seriously, you got to stop being so obsessed with this girl. I mean, what if she's waiting for you to make the next move? Or even, what if it's Pansy?"<br>Draco stopped staring at the floor, and looked at his best friend. "What if it's not? What if I take Pansy to the ball, it's not her, Pansy thinks that I like her, and the mystery girl thinks that I like Pansy?"  
>"You got to try, mate."<br>"She's going with Goyle anyway. I asked him earlier who he's going with." Draco stared at the floor again.  
>"That just proves the point I made this morning. If Goyle's going, then you sure as heck got to go. Do you seriously want to look that uncool?"<br>"Who you going with, then?"  
>Blaise blushed. "No one."<br>"What about Astoria?"  
>"We broke up last week. She chose to. Said she had liked someone else as well as me for the past month, and she didn't want to be torn between us two. She never told me who."<br>"So if you're not going, I'm not going."  
>"Merlin's pants, Draco! I can easily find someone! As could you if you got your butt out of daydream land!"<br>"Fine. I'll ask someone. But that's it."

* * *

><p>Draco shifted from one foot to the other as he waited outside the Slytherin common room. It was time for the ball already, and Draco would be lying if he said he wasn't excited. His 'date' was getting ready, and they had agreed to meet in that certain spot. Draco was wearing a muggle item called a tuxedo, and a ling cape, which was red on the inside, and black on the outside. The dress code for the ball was muggle fancy dress, and Draco and his partner were pulling off the Count and Countess Dracula from some muggle book.<br>After about twenty minutes of impatient pacing, the wall concealing the dungeon common room slid open, revealing a girl in a long, flowing black dress, with her hair done up in a complicated mix between a bun and a ponytail, and fake fangs. It was Daphne Greengrass, or Snodgrass, as was Draco's pet nickname for her, and she was Draco's date. Snodgrass was a name that suited her, as she was as snobby as could be and her eyes the colour of grass. Of course, if she caught anyone calling her Snodgrass she would personally crucio them before killing them, which was why Draco called her it behind her back.  
>She stepped out into the dimly lit corridor, and the wall slammed into place behind her.<br>"You look... Errrr... Fit for the part!" Draco said. It was true. He wasn't sure if it was the pale skin, long black cloak that trailed out behind her, or the deadly look on her face that would have made any muggle believe in vampires.

Daphne wasn't exactly pretty, but her sister was a dab hand at charms, and for once, Daphne's spotty face, wispy hair and short figure was transformed into perfection - or as perfect as Astoria could make her sister, without outshining herself. Astoria was pretty. Blue eyes, blonde hair and fair skin. There was no doubt as to why Blaise had fallen in love with her. Yet she wasn't Draco's type, unless she owned a certain red umbrella.  
>"Ready?"<br>"As I'll ever be." Daphne snapped.

Draco sighed, and lead her to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>The girl pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked pretty tonight. Maybe Draco would notice her, for once. She turned around, and places her umbrella under her pillow. She opened the door, and strode through it, putting a wad of sticky notes in her bag.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**So I've not updated in a while... I had exams, and then I got sick, and then I had a cello exam today (which I failed). In the mean time, I've written two chapters of this on my ipod. I'm uploading the other one next week :)**

**It's really short, and when I originally wrote it, it was extended, but my muse got bored, pulled out a big pair of scissors, and cut the end off. And I like the way it ends.**

**(P.S. SPOILER ALERT! The next chapter is more about the girl than Draco :) )**

**Please review either telling me who you think it is, and why, any mistakes I made (I have no beta-reader, so if you think I need one, let me know), or just general feedback. Thanks ^.^**

****Disclaimer: I totally own Harry Potter, which is why Hermione is married to Draco, Fred and George, all at the same time (somehow), Luna and Neville are married, Scorpius is dating Rose Weasley, and Lily Evans married Sirius. Obviously.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Great Hall was packed with people in fancy dress. Draco craned his neck until he spotted the African-American. He weaved in-between couples, until he reached his best mate, who was helping himself to a glass of Pumpkin Juice.<br>"Looks good tonight." Blaise said, staring up at the ceiling. Draco looked around, and took in the room around him. The five long tables had been removed, and around the edges of the Hall were tables and chairs for those who weren't dancing. The room was dark, but with orange and green spotlights and lasers. It reminded Draco of a muggle "club" that Blaise had dragged him to once.  
>Behind him, was a long table, which was covered in snacks and drinks, for those who had worked up an appetite dancing.<br>"You're looking smart tonight" Zabini said, bring his friends attention back to him. "Dracula, right?"  
>Draco nodded "Can't say the same for you, though." he drawled. Blaise had baggy, purple and white stripy trousers, a baggy shirt that was ripped at the edges, and a brown waist coat that hung open, revealing a cutlass. On Blaise's head was a White bandana, with purple splashes on."What are you supposed to be?"<br>"A pirate."  
>"Seriously?"<br>"Yeah."  
>Draco smirked.<br>"Hey! What's that?" Blaise pointed to Draco's arm. There was a sticky note there, with the word 'Draco' written in the same handwriting as the note that Draco had got a month previously. Draco looked up at his friend, to ask if he had seen anyone put it there, when he noticed that there was something yellow on Blaise's shoulder. He reached out, and grabbed it, ignoring his mate's surprised yell. The note was the same as the one that had been on his sleeve. Draco frowned, and showed them to the man in front of him, who took them and inspected them closely.  
>"I didn't see anyone put them there, did you?" Draco asked, and the other wizard shook his head.<br>Suddenly, Pansy ran up to them, and Draco shoved the notes in his pocket.  
>"Come on, Draco! Blaise!" she said, grabbing their hands. Pansy was wearing a bright red strapless dress, in which the skirt ended not far below her hips. She had knee high boots, and gloves, both were red as well. Her dark brown hair was bobbed to just below her ears, and her lips were coated in lipstick the same colour as the rest of her outfit. She dragged Draco and Blaise onto the dance floor, and started jumping up and down, like everybody around them. Blaise joined in, as did Draco, but both were half-hearted in their movements, waiting for Pansy to turn her back, so that they could escape.<p>

She did eventually, when someone tapped her on the shoulder. As she turned, Draco gasped. On the back of the red dress was a small square of yellow.

* * *

><p>The girl smiled as she saw Draco talk to Blaise. She pulled a yellow square out of her bag. It was time to put her plan in action.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! How are you all? *runs out of things to say***

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR, as you can tell from the fact all the characters are very OOC...**

**Who and why? :)**

* * *

><p>Draco grabbed the note, and hurried after Blaise. Once they had reached a spot on the edge of the hall, where they had room to breathe without feeling songs by the <em>Weird Sisters<em> pounding so loudly in their ears that they couldn't even hear themselves shout, Draco looked at the paper in his hands. On it, were two words -'Guess who?' Draco glared at the note, and shoved it in his pocket, along with the others.

* * *

><p>The next few hours Draco and Blaise spent doing the same things; avoiding Pansy and grabbing the notes with 'Draco' and 'Guess Who?' on. Draco was glad when he had made it back to his dormitory, and was able to collapse onto his bed. His throat was raw from shouting over the music, although he and Blaise weren't able to have a conversation that lasted more than a minute, due to the fact that the <em>Weird Sisters<em> and _Help! My Girlfriend is a Werewolf!_ had been blasting at full volume, and probably louder. Sometimes, Draco cursed magic. Finally, once his ears had stopped ringing loud enough to be heard in America, Draco fell asleep.  
>The girl smiled as Draco got worked up about another one of her notes. He should get worked up more often; he was seriously cute like that.<p>

* * *

><p>She smiled to herself. Her plan had worked well, sticking the notes on the backs of people who were going to walk past Draco. She could tell if they were, she was stood in a spot where you would have to walk past Draco if you walked past her. Heck, she'd moved whenever he had.<br>It was a good idea that she had had, even if she said so herself. Of course, sticking one on herself was the genius part, not even Blaise would think it was her, and she knew that the heir to the Zabini  
>fortune was smart. Probably the smartest wizard in the year. Not that there was much contest. It was simply him and the Ravenclaw boys who had to fight for that spot.<br>She smirked to herself. Zabini sure could be thick, though. A month? Seriously? Everyone BUT Blaise had seen through Astoria's facade. She had quite obviously never felt a pull for him, and had used him to get closer to someone else. No one was quite sure who.  
>The girl tried to hold back a laugh as she thought this, as so not to wake the other girls in her dorm. She sighed, and looked at the small clock next to her bed. It was four in the morning. She sighed, rolled over, and fell asleep.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry abot not updating earlier, I've been on holiday, and I forgot my Ipod charger, so I didn't want to use it too much... and yeah, you don't want to hear my excuses **

**Disclaimer: I am the godess, JKR, because you would know if I was**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Draco woke up, his head still sore from the music from the night before. He twitched the rich green hangings around his bed open, groaning when the sunlight hit his eyes. The beds that he could make out with his slowly adjusting eyesight were full, except for the bed at the far side of the room, which was empty. That particular bed would remain empty for the rest of the year.<br>Draco summoned a small alarm clock, a strange muggle invention of Blaise's. His Italian friend had much more tolerance for the lesser kind than Draco had, and he was trying. The clock face read 10:23. Draco groaned again, and pulled his curtains closed. It was much later than Draco was usually up, even on a Sunday, which this particular day was.  
>Dispite his sleepiness, Draco had managed to roll out of bed, and transfigured his loose pyjama bottoms into a pair of black jeans and a shirt, of which he had left the top three buttons open. He admired himself in the mirror, earning the remark of "vain git" from a sleepy Blaise, who promptly fell asleep, snoring loudly as he did so. Draco grabbed the notes he had collected, and a roll of parchment, before heading to the library to do his Potions essay.<p>

* * *

><p>The library was almost empty when Draco got there. Most people, he presumed, were still asleep, or in the Hospital Wing, recovering from the previous night. <em>After all,<em> he thought, _if you were planning on spending the whole night on the dance floor, you would be stupid. And probably deaf by now._  
>Draco found a table at the back of the library, next to the biggest window in the room. His eyes had finally adjusted to the light, so he could easily stare out of the window, which he did. He was overlooking the school grounds, and the lake, and to his surprise, a solitary figure sat by the lake. What surprised him even more was when the figure put up a red umbrella. Draco turned, grabbed his stuff, and ran out of the library.<br>When he got outside, it was raining lightly. The girl was waiting for him. Her umbrella was blocking her face, but he was still able to see her body, the way the knee-length lilac dress clung to her hips, the way the top stretched across her chest and the way it blew in the breeze.  
>She held out a note to him. He took it from her, and read it. The handwriting was rushed, but it was obviously the handwriting he knew so well. It said "Can I blindfold you?". He placed the note in his pot, along with the others, and nodded. Almost immediately, he saw nothing but black. He was vulnerable now that he was blindfolded, and completely at the mercy of the mystery girl.<br>Suddenly, he felt a pair of warm lips on his.  
>She woke up, and sighed. She had been having the most wonderful dream, involving herself, a certain blonde haired boy, and a hot, Caribbean island. She twitched open the hangings on her left, so that she could see her watch. 10:22. She cursed herself. This was far too late for her to wake up! She scrambled out of bed, and grabbed the simple, lilac dress from the chair next to her. She loved the dress. It had been bought to her by her best friend, and it was her favourite colour.<br>Once she was dressed, she glanced out of the window. It was sunny, but there were clouds that threatened to rain. She grabbed her red umbrella and her Potions essay.

* * *

><p>She headed outside, deciding to avoid anyone who might be up and about. Finding her favourite spot by the lake, she opened her scroll. <em>SPLAT!<em> A large raindrop landed on her parchment. She sighed, and put her umbrella up. As she did so, she felt a pair of eyes watching her. She turned around to see Draco vanish from a window. She smiled to herslef, and scribbled a note on a scrap of parchment.

* * *

><p>Walking back to the castle, she smiled softley to herself. Even though the plan was all last minute, it had worked well, obvious by the fact that Draco had stood in stunned silence for a minute as she walked away, before racing after her. She had been forced to use a Dissilusionment Charm on herself, so that he didn't catch he, She wasn't going to spoil her fun yet.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**So I haven't updated for... one month! Don't hate me! ****I had writers block straight after writing this, and I didn't like what I wrote, so I decided to wait out the block, before re-writing it. I got bored of waiting, and edited the last bit slightly. **

**ANYWAY... I am quite obviously JKR.**

* * *

><p>"Really? You let her walk away? Are you thick?"<p>

"I was shocked! And when I chased after her, she used a Disillusionment Charm on herself!"

"Merlin, Draco! You must be the thickest person I know."

"Shut up, Zabini."

"Ooooh, on last name terms, are we now, Malfoy?"

"Yes, and -"

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU?"

The two Slytherins' heads snapped up at the sound of the shout. They pushed their way through the gathering crowd, to find a furious Hermione Granger, and an annoyed Weaselbee.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU STARE AT HIM IN LESSONS!"

"I DO NOT STARE AT ANYBODY!"

"YOU DO! I BET YOU EVEN DREAM ABOUT HIM!"

Granger turned red, and her hair started to crackle. "What?" she snarled, quietly. Draco and Blaise, and everyone around them took a step backwards. They all knew the bookworm's deadly voice.

"I said I bet you dream about that bloody ferret!" the people around them gasped, and Ronald looked smug. Weasley obviously did not pick up on the pure hatred oozing from his fellow Gryffindor, who had instantly paled.

"I warned you." she said quietly, and suddenly Ronald yelped, jumping into the air, and clutching his bum as he did so. Suddenly, his face and body started to change, morphing into a female version of himself. Draco noted that he (or was Weasel bee now a she?) looked just like his younger sister, and smirked. It certainly was an improvement.

"Let's see how Lav-Lav likes you now." Hermione smirked, and the blonde felt a stab of respect for her. Suddenly, Granger turned to face him, apologetically, before running off.

* * *

><p>Later that day, in the Slytherin common room, Draco was joking about 'Ronalda' with some fellow Slytherins. Blaise, however, was quiet, thinking. Suddenly, he lent forwards, and tapped the blonde on the shoulder.<p>

"Do you think it could be her?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Do you think she could be the girl with the red umbrella?"

"Ronalda? Ewwwwwww! I didn't kiss her! And anyway, she only became feminine today!"

"No. Not Weasley. Granger."

"What? She's everything I'm supposed to hate, and vice versa! My aunt tortured her! I have the dark mark! I'm Slytherin, she's Gryffindor! I'm Pureblood! Her parents are muggles!"

"So that's a yes." Blaise smirked.

"Is not!"

"You want it to be her."

Draco looked down at his hands. "If it means that the mystery is solved. I hate not knowing."

"Me too."

"Draco!" A new voice joined the conversation. The two boys looked up, and Blaise scowled. Astoria was stood there, her uniform so small she was practically wearing nothing. She skipped over to Draco, before plonking herself on his lap.

"What the?" He asked.

"How was your day, Drackie-kins?"

"Ummm... Fine until you sat on me. Please go away."

Astoria stood up, a small tear forming by her left eye. She turned, and ran up to her room.

"What was that about?" Draco asked his best friend. His only reply was a deadly scowl.

* * *

><p>She lay on her bed. Life just wasn't fair. Why didn't anyone understand? Life was hard enough, without HIM shooting her death glares every few seconds, and now Draco would as well.<p>

"What's wrong?" A voice asked. She jumped, and turned to face the only girl in her house that she counted as a friend. "Is it... about what happened with... _him_?"

The girl could only nod her head, as tears filled her eyes. Her friend sighed, and sat down opposite her.

"Tell me everything."

"Everything?"

"The moment you first knew you loved him, how you feel when he glares at you. Etc."

The girl sighed, and reached under her pillow to pull out her red umbrella.


End file.
